


Kitten

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Collars, F/M, Leashes, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel has Griffon make you a gift that you are very excited, and grateful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

“There’s something missing.” You look up from your laptop and over at Joel. He stands in the bedroom doorway, looking over at you with a sly grin on his face.

“Oh, yeah? What’s missing? Well, besides you over here in the bed.”

“Well, my dear, it seems your neck is looking a little… bare.” He pulls a box out from behind his back. You gasp and jump out of the bed, rushing over to him.

“Is this it?” You run your fingertips lightly over the top of the box and look up at Joel.

“Just picked it up from Griffon.” You clasp your hands under your chin.

“Well, open it! Open it!”

“Keep your panties on.”

“Joel, you know very well I’m not wearing any panties.”

“Nooo, I did not… really?” He bends sideways slightly and looks down at your bare legs.

“Joel! Focus?” You point to the box, giddy with excitement.

“Right. Besides, you can show me how pantyless you are in a couple minutes.” He slowly opens the box, watching your face as you get your first glimpse at it. Your hands come up to your mouth as you take it all in. You reach for it, but hold back.

“Can I...?”

“It’s yours, isn’t it?” He pushes the box closer to you. You reach in gingerly and take it out, turning it over in your hands as the little bell jingles. Joel closes the box and tosses it onto the bed before crossing his arms and leaning against the door jam. You run your fingers around the middle of it.

“Suede?”

“Of course. Don’t want your pretty little neck to chafe.”

“This leather work is fantastic. Griffon really is a genius. Look how seamlessly this D-ring is attached. And is this what I think it is?” You hold the collar up, buckle side facing Joel. He digs in his pocket for a second before producing a little heart-shaped padlock and a set of keys to go with it. You reach out to touch the little locket and your knees wobble as you connect with the cold metal. “Oh...”

“You wanna put it on, or are you just gonna hold it all day?” You bite your lip as your fingers play with the lace. You hold it flat in your hands, presenting it to Joel.

“Would you?” His eyes grow dark with lust as he takes the collar from you and unbuckles it. You turn around, sweeping your hair off to one side. You feel him come up right behind you as his arms come around you. “Wait, hang on.” He takes a step back as you grab the hem of your shirt and pull it over your head, tossing it across the room. “Okay.” You move your hair again as you stand naked in front of him. He steps back behind you and slowly puts the collar on you, taking his time and brushing his fingers gently on your neck and shoulders. Your body shivers as you hear the tiny little click of the padlock closing on the collar.

“How’s that?” His voice is low, almost a growl. You twist the collar around a little bit and the feeling of suede rubbing against your neck sends another pleasurable chill down your spine. You move your head around, making sure it doesn’t cut in anywhere.

“Oh, Joel, this is perfect.” You turn around and grab a fistful of Joel’s shirt, pulling him down to you for a soft, sensual kiss. “But, Joel, don’t you think this collar is missing something?” You say against his lips, pulling a soft chuckle from him.

“Well, someone’s a greedy little kitten. Come with me.” He hooks his finger into the D-ring and leads you out to the living room. “Sit here, wait.” You stop in the middle of the living room, get down on your knees, and sit back on your heels with your hands in your lap watching, waiting. Joel walks over to a paper bag sitting on the bar. “Griffon gave me something else, too.” You lean forward slightly as he reaches into the bag and slowly pulls out a chain leash. The end falls out of the bag and swings slightly as he holds onto the leather strap. “Is this what you wanted, kitten? Look at you. I can see you vibrating with excitement from here. It looks like she made this as well—the leather and the suede match your collar perfectly. No lace, though. But really, the lace was for you. And this?” He holds the leash up. “This is for me. I really like the length of leather before the chain starts, so I can wrap it around my fist like this.” He holds onto the loop while wrapping the length around his hand a couple times. “Griffon really is a genius. We need to send her a really nice gift.” He looks back over at you. “You look like you’re about ready to jump up and run over here. Excited?” You nod your head eagerly as his smile grows wide. He walks over to you, running the length of chain in his hand, and stops in front of you with the clip in his hand.

“Looks like I’m not the only one excited.” You say, staring at the bulge in his pants.

“We’ll get to that in a minute.” He reaches down and hooks the leash up to your collar, the links clinking against together. “Well, doesn’t that make a pretty picture?” He bends, cupping your jaw, and pulls on the leash to bring you up higher on your knees so he can roughly kiss your mouth. You brace yourself by placing your hands on his thighs and as the kiss gets more intense, you run your hands up to his zipper. “Wait…. Wait.” He pulls back and stands.

“What?”

“My back is killing me. Let’s go to the couch.” He pulls gently on your leash and you stand as he guides you over to the couch. He sits with the leash still tightly held in his fist, slumped back and legs spread out in front of him, looking up at you. “God, you look absolutely beautiful like this.”

“What am I, chopped liver the rest of the time?” You put your hands on your hips and smile down at him.

“You know exactly what I mean.” He pulls again on your leash and you bend down, placing your hands on either side of his head on the back of the couch and stare into his eyes. He gives a quick yank on the leash and pulls you against his mouth, continuing the kiss from moments before. Your hands move from the back of the couch to the back of his neck, trying to pull him even closer to you. You can feel him struggling trying to get his zipper down with one hand and you laugh into his mouth. “It’s not nice to laugh at someone in need.”

“Well then, let me assist you.” Your hands move down as you nuzzle into his neck, sucking and licking every so often, running your teeth over that little vein that pops out when he gets excited about anything.

“Oh, God.” He groans out as you pull his cock from his pants and slowly stroke him. He leans his head back as he gives you slack on the leash. You give him a quick nip on the neck, which makes him yelp and jump a little before you step back and kneel between his knees. You kiss the tip of him, then kiss down one side. Reaching the bottom, you broaden your tongue against the underside of his cock and lick up as his hips buck slightly. You smile, then kiss the tip again before kissing your way down the other side. “Y/N...” You give another broad lick up and take him in your mouth. He reaches down for you, but you grab his hands with yours. You  thread your fingers together and lay them down on either side of his legs as your head bobs slowly while you lick and suck, the bell on your collar jingling.

You look up at him. His eyes are shut, head back against the couch, and that little vein protrudes from his neck. You let go of his hands and grab hold of him, laying your head on his thigh as you stroke him, running your thumb over the sensitive little hole at the top. His now free hand sits on your head, softly stroking your hair as he murmurs up above you. His other hand rests on top of yours as you both jerk him off, his fingers squeezing around yours. When he groans and his hand tightens around yours, you slide your head out from under his soft touch and wrap your lips around him. His hand slows and his body tenses before his hand stops. His hips thrust up and he grunts as you feel his cum hit the back of your throat. You swallow quickly while he twitches in your hands before he thrusts with another grunt. Another quick swallow and then you sit back on your heels, his cock still in your hand as he comes in little tiny spurts. Soon, Joel’s body relaxes back into the sofa with his hands at his sides and his chest heaving.

“Jesus.” His hand goes to his forehead. You lean forward and start licking him clean, drawing another grunt from him. After licking him clean, you give the head another little kiss and then get up, walking to the kitchen with your leash swinging in front of you. You swish your mouth and wash your hands, then grab a washcloth from the drawer and soak it in warm water. You walk back into the living room, washcloth in hand, and see Joel watching you. You kneel back in front of him and start cleaning him off with the washcloth. Once clean, you lovingly put him back in his pants, zip him back up, then rest your head on his thigh and look up at him with a smile on your face. “So, I should buy you gifts more often.” You laugh.

“You know you don’t have to buy me gifts for this. I love this. I love the look on your face before, during, and after. I love pleasing you.” You grab the loop of the leash and hold it out to him. Joel grabs it, then pats the couch next to him with a grin on his face and a tilt of his head. You stand and then sit next to him on the couch, your feet tucked under you. He grabs one of the pillows and puts it on the other side of him, patting it and pulling your leash towards it. “You could just ask you know.” You say as you lay down in his lap, your head in your arms on the pillow, stomach and breasts on his thighs.

“This way is more fun. Hand me the remote please.” You grope around on the floor for the remote and then pass it up to him.

“So, what’s on?”

“News?”

“Ugh. News Flash! Everything is terrible. Later at 11, everything is still terrible. The weather? Terrible.” Joel laughs.

“Okay, no news.” He turns on the guide and starts flipping through the pages, his hand holding your leash resting on the back of your thigh.

“Do we have anything in the DVR?”

“We’re all caught up on current things, looks like just re-runs you wanted to tape in here.”

“Any Bones?”

“Yup.”

“Well, start it up.” You wiggle impatiently in his lap.

“Gee, I wonder what’s going to happen in this episode. Do you think they’ll find any bones?” He starts it up and tosses the remote down by your feet.

“Shut up, you dork. I’ll make you watch Friends with me. I think the one where they went to Vegas is sitting in there, waiting.”

“Why do you keep that in there?” He groans.

“Because I’m a hardcore Mondler shipper, and because Young Joel.”

“You know I’m right here, right?”

“Yes, and you age like fine wine. But c’mon, Young Joel!”

“You were like... 12 when I was in that.”

“Well, I’m not 12 anymore. And I still thought you were cute when I was 12.”

“You did not.”

“Totally did. I liked the cute background guy. With his goofy grin and even goofier hair.”

“You were a weird kid.”

“Honey, that’s not even the half of it. Now, shush. We gotta figure out who these bones belong to.” You settle back on top of him, his hand lightly caressing your thigh. You feel him slowly move his hand up, excruciatingly slowly. “Joel...”

“Shhhh.” You bite your lip, then moan as his hand moves down away from you. “Keep making noise and I’ll stop altogether.” You press your lips together and try to concentrate on the TV as his hand starts to make the journey upwards again. You love when Joel gets bossy. It doesn’t take long for his fingers to find their mark, rubbing at the swollen lips, spreading your wetness around. You bury your face in the pillow to keep from making a noise while his fingers move down, connecting with your clit. He gently circles it with his finger tip. “Such a good little kitten. So quiet. So ready.” His fingers move back up and then plunge into you. You open your mouth in a silent gasp and then bite into the pillow as his fingers work their way in and out of you fervently. Joel’s other hand moves to rest against the small of your back, holding onto your waist to keep you from falling off his lap. “Are you ready to come?” You nod your head vigorously. He quickly takes his fingers out of you and you let out the tiniest wail. “Roll over. And I’ll ignore that noise, kitten. That was mean of me.” You quickly scramble to roll over, careful not to elbow anything important, and give him a quick slap on the shoulder. “Okay, I deserved that.” As you lay back down his fingers sink back into you with the added bonus of his thumb on your clit. Your hips come up off his legs as his fingers hit your g-spot repeatedly. Biting your lip, your hand reaches up for Joel and grabs onto his shoulder, nails digging into him as your other hand does the same to his knee. “Make noise for me, kitten.”

“Jesus FUUUCK,” you shout out. Your breaths come in little gasps and moans as your toes curl up. Joel holds onto you as your body starts to buck on top of his, rattling your leash, your little bell jingling for all it’s worth. Your orgasm tears through you as you feel yourself tighten around Joel’s fingers—once, twice. You hold onto him as your knees go weak and your body falls back down on his. His fingers are still inside of you, still moving and sending waves of pleasure through your body. “Oh god...” Joel slides his fingers out of you and you grab onto his hand, bringing it up to your mouth to suck his fingers and lick yourself off him. His free hand moves up and caresses your breasts.

“That’s a good kitten.”


End file.
